Oath of the Unforgiven
by angelsammi
Summary: She swore she would protect him... But that might raise even more troubles... Her presence alone is stirring enough,
1. Prologue

I loved you once  
  
So listen to this  
  
Dark times are coming  
  
Quick, please flee  
  
I could not protect you  
  
Now I will try  
  
But there is a chance  
  
That you will still die  
  
Don't ask who I am  
  
There're bigger issues at hand  
  
Your true love is dying  
  
And you cannot lend a hand  
  
She cannot be saved  
  
By one whom she loves  
  
But the dark one who loved her  
  
The chance he deserves  
  
No words I can say  
  
I have made a big mistake  
  
I never thought right  
  
And now you must pay  
  
I love you Harry  
  
Remember this  
  
Your heart will save you  
  
Don't deny that gift  
  
For if not for that  
  
You will grow to be like Him  
  
And you will not want that  
  
The world will dread  
  
Powerful and forbidding  
  
Friendless at most  
  
Dreadful but beautiful  
  
In a way most people hate and love to behold  
  
Trust in your friends  
  
Though foolish souls some are  
  
Don't begrudge them that  
  
They know nothing  
  
So believe me my love  
  
I will not lie  
  
Although we cannot be together  
  
I can still try  
  
I know you love another  
  
That I can't deny  
  
But though my love will never be returned  
  
I never want to see you die  
  
My love for you will last forever  
  
Harry James Potter I am Rowan Ravenclaw  
  
Last of the distinguished line  
  
I bind myself to thee  
  
West of mountain  
  
East of sea 


	2. Dreams

She wandered through the darkness.  
  
Searching for something she couldn't remember.  
  
Something she sorely misses.  
  
Something that was as normal to her as the blood that ran in her veins.  
  
That part of her feels like it's missing.  
  
Feels like its torn.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Harry Potter woke with a jolt, sitting upright on his bed. His arm immediately went towards the table where he kept his wand. His thoughts cleared as he got his bearings. When Harry realized he was in the relative safety of Dudley's old bedroom, he relaxed and his arm returned under the blankets.  
  
The nightmares were returning, and they were even more vivid than ever. Ok, maybe not that vivid. I don't suppose you will consider never-ending darkness vivid. But it had a different feeling to it.  
  
It was like his senses were heightened. And the nightmares, they were always the same. Always of a tall dying tree. And he felt as if all hope was lost.  
  
Harry shook his head and reached for a spare parchment. Dumbledore had to hear about this. He took out his quill and stared at the blank page. What was he going to write?  
  
Hey Professor Dumbledore,  
I keep getting nightmares about a tree.  
Love Harry  
  
Yea, that would go down well.  
  
Harry gave up and went back to sleep, he would worry about it tomorrow. For now, he would accept whatever rest he can get.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Pitch black darkness.  
  
People crying out in pain.  
  
The end of a great empire  
  
A tall tree burning and going up in flames.  
  
Genocide which wiped out most of the population- muggles and wizards alike.  
  
A tall dark wizard standing firm against a monster of eternity.  
  
Alone and friendless.  
  
Everyone had deserted him.  
  
Ginny dying at the hands of Voldemort after he had personally raped and tortured her.  
  
Ron placed under the Imperius Curse and forced to kill Hermione.  
  
Had to kill Ron, he was trying to kill Uncle Lupin.  
  
Sirius dying in Harry's arms because he couldn't do anything to save him.  
  
Harry Potter woke up with tears streaming down his face.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
300 miles away, a young girl walked in the darkness which was her home. 


	3. Shock

Harry's POV  
  
"Wake up freak! It's my Duddy Dinkydum's birthday and I want EVERYTHING to be just right!" Aunt Petuina screamed.  
  
Harry sighed. Things were just as normal. Every year, Dudley celebrated his birthday. Every year his presents increased steadily.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and sat lazily up in bed. Things were getting so monotonous. Everyday, he woke up to Aunt Petuina's screaming, after which he would play the Invisible Man. He wouldn't even mind a Death- Eater's attack to break the boredom.  
  
"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang.  
  
"Vernon dearie, go get it. I am too busy making our sweetie-pie's breakfast," Aunt Petuina said.  
  
Harry smirked to himself when he heard this. They never let him cook Dudley's breakfast after the Toffee Incident with the twins.  
  
Uncle Vernon moved slowly towards the door and opened it.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ok, so maybe today might not be that boring after all.  
  
"HARRY JAMES BLOODY POTTER!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
Harry dashed down the stairs, fully awakened now. And there standing in the doorway, was the last person he had expected to see.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!"  
  
"Harry, I missed you so much."  
  
"Do not attempt to step into my house you murderer! Hold on a second, I thought Potter told me you died." Vernon said puzzled.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vernon ran out of the room screaming.  
  
"Sirius, did you have to do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Uncle Vernon came back into the room holding a small black object.  
  
"Come into my house will you? See how you take this!"  
  
He pointed it right at Sirius, a malicious glint in his eyes. Sirius did not budge an inch. He stood his ground and said, "Just try you big fat lump of a muggle."  
  
Vernon frowned, but dismissed it as foolish bravery. He aimed again and pulled the trigger. Harry who was frozen with fear looked at the two men. He looked at the bullet which seemed like it was traveling in slow motion.  
  
"Move Sirius!" Harry screamed.  
  
He did not budge. Looking death straight in the face. The glint in his eyes never wavered. As Harry thought it was too late, he tried to move but he seemed frozen.  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands. He thought he would never see Sirius again after Bellatrix killed him. And now he was going to loose him all over again.  
  
No, I am not going to let that idiot kill Sirius. No. Harry looked up. Flecks of gold were dancing in his vivid emerald green eyes. No, I am not going to give up like that. He reached out a hand towards the bullet and strands of golden shining thread wrapped around the bullet. They wrapped tightly around and crushed it into smithereens.  
  
Vernon gaped at the boy. He had raised up his hand and the bullet had practically shattered. He could not see the strands as he was a muggle.  
  
Sirius looked at the now trembling boy with concern. He strode over and put his arms around Harry.  
  
"Its ok now Harry. I am safe. You are fine. I am here now, that's all that matters." Sirius said, soothing the terrified boy. Harry's last wall of self-control broke down, leaving a sobbing Harry in his arms.  
  
Vernon was never a coward and he could say he was quite brave, But this was very different. Here he has a supposed dead mass murderer (or so he thought) and a boy who can dissolve bullets.  
  
He ran to get his family and they ran out of the house. Leaving a tall gaunt man and a small sobbing boy.  
  
"Sirius..... What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really don't know Harry. But all I know is that I am so happy to see you again." Sirius replied softly.  
  
"And yea that too, why are u still alive?"  
  
"That is a long story... Well, you know after I.... died. I was not happy at all, I wanted to be with you. Actually just saying "not happy" was a huge understatement. I went berserk in the realm of the dead. All the spirits fled when I started screaming. That was when your parents came."  
  
"You saw mom and dad?"  
  
"Yes I did. They told me that I was fated to die. Nevertheless, I was not really that happy. And than Fate came to see what the commotion was."  
  
"FATE????"  
  
"Yea, now I know what that saying truly means."  
  
"What saying?"  
  
"Fate's a bitch."  
  
"Umm... Is it that wise to taunt the goddess of Death?"  
  
"I am already dead. Besides, she likes making people scared of her. And you did not really need to stop the bullet you know. I am already dead, no one can kill me now."  
  
"Really? Hey, that's cool."  
  
"... Well, considering I had to die to achieve that. Well never mind. Anyway, I begged Fate until she gave up and let me come back to the land of the living. But there is still one condition."  
  
"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"I knew you had good senses. If I want to stay in the land of the living for all the time I want, I will have to make sure Voldemort dies before the year has ended. Which gives us about... Lets say, 2 months."  
  
Harry Potter looked at his guardian incredously and fainted into a nearby chair. 


End file.
